Brothers in Arms: Harold's first Christmas
by PsychicOtaku182
Summary: It's Christmas time and six year old Harry Potter isn't sure what to get the Willis' for Christmas.


Happy Be-lated Christmas! I had it finished almost a month ago but couldn't find the time to publish it!

This has not been betaed.

Also, it has come to my attention that I haven't done this, so

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

nuff said.

* * *

It was Christmas time, and six-year-old Harry Potter was sitting on his new bed at Willis Manor. Christmas had never meant much to him, but this was his first year with the Willis' and he wanted to do something for them. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't sure what to do. There wasn't really anything that he could give them that would be even remotely good enough after all they'd done for him.

Harry walked out to the stables. It was calming out there, and he loved horses.

"Hello, Orion. Lo, William." Harry patted each horse. Each horse was named for a famous (and sometimes fictional) warrior.

"Hello, sir." Todd, the stable hand said, tossing some hay into Joan's stall. Joan was a pretty black mare that was pregnant.

"Hello, Todd." Harry returned, stroking Joan's velvety nose. "When do you think she'll have the foal?"

"Sometime this up coming spring." Todd said, brushing Isildur, Joan's mate, down. "Won't be long."

"Mm. Hey, Todd, maybe you can help me." Harry said, suddenly getting an idea.

"If I can, I certainly will." Todd smiled genially.

"I want to get the Willis' something for Christmas, but I don't have much money, and I don't know what to get them. Do you have any suggestions?"

Todd looked thoughtful.

"Well, if you don't mind working, they need a new set of reins, and I can help you make them." Todd said slowly.

"That'd be great! Thanks Todd!" Harry said.

So, for the next few days, Harry trudged out to the stables and Todd helped him make three sets of reins. Harry wasn't much good at leatherwork, but he tried extra hard, and it turned out well.

Finally, all three were finished, and just in time, Christmas was four days away. Harry put the reins up in his closet, hidden nicely, but easy to find.

The days ticked by slowly, each one dragging on like an eternity. Harry thought Christmas might never arrive, and for the first time in his life, he was excited about Christmas.

The only people who knew about Harry's plan were Todd and Michael, and Michael only knew about his parents' reins, not his own.

Guinevere had asked Harry what he wanted for Christmas, but he didn't know. How could anyone want something when they had so much? He'd wondered. Just six months ago he'd been living with the Dursleys, sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs, being used as Dudley's punching bag, and now look at him. He was living with the Willis', had his own bedroom, and didn't have to worry about anyone going 'Harry-hunting' anytime soon. It was a strange and wonderful feeling, that he was safe and cared for.

The Manor was bedecked in red and green, with touches of gold and white. Every major room had a Christmas tree, and Harry had been allowed to help decorate the small, family tree in the study. There were lights everywhere, and the food smelt better than it ever had before. He felt so lucky to be there and routinely pinched himself to ensure he wasn't dreaming.

Soon it was Christmas Eve, and the Willis family, and Harry, sat down to exchange gifts. Harry was quite surprised when Mr. Willis handed him a box, but opened it anyway. Inside was a small wooden sign to hang on his door that said 'Harold's Room'. Harry didn't point out that his name was Harry, not Harold, and thanked the Michael, from whom the plaque was. So things continued. From Mr. Willis, Harry received a bow and quiver of arrows, and from Mrs. Willis he received a book about medicinal herbs. When it came time for them to open his presents to them, Harry felt very nervous. The reins really weren't very nice looking, they were well made, according to Todd, but they weren't very nice looking. Michael cheered when he pulled his out and tackled Harry. Both Mr. and Mrs. Willis agreed that they were wonderful, and Harry's fears were proved to be unfounded.

The evening began to draw to a close, but before it was over, Mr. and Mrs. Willis came into his room to talk to him before bed.

"Harry, dear, we know that we're not really your family, but we love you very much. The Dursleys have already signed the paper work, so, if it's okay with you, Edward and I would like to adopt you." Harry could hardly believe his ears. A real family, he would have a real family. He could hardly speak, but some how managed to say yes. Michael came running in from where he'd been eavesdropping in the hallway with a war-whoop and jumped on Harry's bed in some weird sort of victory dance. When everything was finally settled down, Harry-no, Harold, Harold was exhausted, and fell fast asleep.

The next morning was cold, crisp, and clear. There were more presents, and for the first time, Harold received presents from Santa. His life was changing drastically and would change even more. Come spring Joan would have her colt, a little male called Aragorn, who would later that year become Michael's. Another mare, Mulan, would have a colt as well, Spartacus, who would become Harold's.

So life continued at Willis Manor, and never once did Harold regret the black eye he'd earned protecting Michael that had led to his adoption. He was Harold Willis, and Harry Potter, but most important of all, he was loved.


End file.
